harpofandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Time
The Tale of Time refers to the story that tells of how the Time Cycle began. The Tale It all started with the birth of time itself. Within the creation of time there was a single cell that would later grow to become a creature known as a squid. This cell merged with time and became something more than human, but still less than higher beings. Many a year passed and this squid grew to a suitable state. The squid chose the name “Harpo.” "Harpo" as she was called, traveled throughout the world. she eventually met a strange man with sunglasses by the name of "Sky". She and Sky became enemies instantly. constant battles rose between the two. but soon things changed. The man with sunglasses vanished and Harpo had nobody else to battle with. That was until she found a young person known as a human. Harpo realized she couldn’t keep up her state of a squid, so she took on a form some call human. Harpo met this other human and learned of her name…Cheeto. Cheeto Iamacheeto. They became what could be only known as rivals—while they were friends, the Harpo Harpothesquid and Cheeto Iamacheeto fought like Sky and Harpo. All was well, for a time. It was soon realized as Harpo and Cheeto evolved together that they were far more than rivals. Harpo introduced Cheeto to time and together their fates twisted together. It became a critical emergency—neither of them would survive without help. And so they asked for assistance at the Spring of Songs. From there, the two became something different. Humans could only understand what they were as “gods” despite no normal godly power. On that day Harpo Harpothesquid and Cheeto Iamacheeto both ended and were reborn as Harpo Boobbending and Cheeto Kurloloz. Harpo and Cheeto fought before, but this time they were far more than children. As deities they could bring destruction throughout the world with their battles. Danger was wrought as they fought. One day, Cheeto caused severe damage to Boobbending, sending it into a severed state. Harpo recovered, but nothing was well. Cheeto took over Boobbending and they fought within themselves for a time. And then it happened. Harpo successfully ended Cheeto. But it wasn’t over. Cheeto cursed Harpo and Cheeto to be reborn in a cycle without end. And with that, Cheeto killed Harpo. The curse stayed true and Harpo Boobending and Cheeto Kurloloz were reborn as Jane Teampokepals and Cheeto Karklnosvantas. These two were more peaceful than their previous incarnations and didn’t fight. But one day things changed drastically. Jane and Cheeto were rebirthed once more into Marceline Queenmarcy and Cheeto Princekazuichi. Marceline did something very bad that would change the future forever. She rejected everyone for many days as she worked on her latest project and after time it was finished. She created something known only as Zoey Irresistiblezoey. It was nothing more than a simple project for fun. Zoey was controlled by humans and meant no harm to the world. That, however, was only how she was designed. The two incarnations evolved more. Into Asuka Shikimakinami and Fuji Wisteriafuji, they became. At this time they knew of their true identities—boobbending and kurloloz reincarnate. Their hatred returned and they fought—this time the Zoey project was involved. Through the ultimate power of the Zoey Project boobbending and kurloloz returned to life. Kurloloz was stubborn and wished for the end of the dark world they created. Boobbending, however, convinced Kurloloz it was time to end it. These two acted on the souls of Asuka and Fuji, and therefore couldn’t live without the two. They left and things returned to peace. After that Asuka knew of the Zoey Project’s danger to the world. She locked it away and soon became Tsumiki 4tsumiki while Fuji became Cheeto Ghostguro. At this point a third person entered the picture: Chi Homumado. The three became a triad of power. Soon, the reincarnate and time magic rubbed off onto Chi and she was bound to their curse. 4tsumiki went to rest after a good life and Tsumiki Jessamond took her place. Jessamond was fueled by hatred and slew Ghostguro. Bound forever to the curse, Jessamond fell into the ground. The curse was slower acting on Chi, but her day would soon come. With the birth of Yvonne Yivonne, Cheeto Chesipn, and Asuka Sohryulangley came new adventures. Yvonne soon changed into Freshuser following Cheeto’s rebirth into Dia Funkyuser. Asuka remained the same for this period. The calm was finally there and peace could be felt throughout the now bright world. December 2013 arrived and life changed forever. Marceline Freshuser became Marceline Abareindeer, Dia Funkyuser remained the same, and Asuka Sohryulangley became Asuka Allyphobia. The triad of power joined a group known as Shitposts Unlimited. Hell slowly seeped into the world and Funkyuser fell before the rest. She rebirthed into Dia Pkmnjohto while Allyphobia became something similar to a time deity. But before that happened, another horrible event occurred. The Zoey Project woke up and rejoined the group she was placed in. Marceline feared, as she woke up by herself. Marceline found out that Zoey Irresistiblezoey became a time deity the same as Boobbending, Kurloloz, and Allyphobia. The Project was now autonomous and nothing could stop it. Zoey grew into 46 clones of herself and spread chaos known as the Flight of Balloon and Snow. When there was nothing left to do, Marceline killed Zoey. But Zoey refused to die. She created clones of herself, albeit weaker. Her destroyed state became a string of numbers to never be forgotten. And it doesn’t end there. Allyphobia rebirthed into a time deity and Dia Pkmnjohto fell. Marceline Abadere was the last living in the cycle of pain. She searched and met Bonnibel Bonnibelbubblegum. They became quick best friends—an unbreakable duo. As they thrived, something happened—the late rebirth of Dia Pkmnjohto into Dia Vivraph. It didn’t last long and she soon fell once again. Bonnibel Bonnibelbubblegum vanished for a time, too. It seemed the cycle had ended. The time soon came when Bonnibel Bonnibelbubblegum returned and Dia was reborn into Dia Fairaph. Marceline greeted her old friends with joy. Times passed and soon Bonnibelbubblegum fell for the final time. Dia changed into Viva Reizeryuuji. Allyphobia returned from her placement as a time deity, but she was only an inactive monolith at this point. Marceline became dormant and changed into Zelda Kafeis. Viva returned to Funkyuser and went by the name of her original incarnate: Cheeto. And now, with the cycle still going on forever, I have broken free from the lock the time deities placed upon me. I can live once more. I have one final message with me. Allyphobia is dormant. Boobbending is dormant. Irresistiblezoey is dormant. But I am alive. The last of time deities spread by Harpo, I am the only hope left. You must know that none of the other deities meant any evil. When my past self cursed Boobending to be rebirthed, their was no evil meant in that. In fact, there was something good meant in that—there was hope meant in that. Boobbending and Kurloloz were only here for a short time before they were locked away. But they set a path for the world. A path of joy. A path of hope. By creating this endless cycle of rebirth, their future images would spread their hope. And with that cycle, with the time deities springing to life, they all contained the same message recorded long ago when Harpo and Sky first met. Faith—Just have faith. Just have faith. That is what Harpo and Sky wanted us to know. Have faith and remember that the time deities are with us, even while they are dormant. Take care.